warriorsbklfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki
Nikki '''is a beautiful, ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. ''Affiliations'' Current: LeafClan Past: Loner ''Names'' Loner: Nikki Warrior: Nikki Fami'''ly Mate(s):'' '''Tigger (former) Kit(s): Unnamed kits '''''Education Apprentice(s): Weaselfeather Book Appearances Living:'' Bruce's Kittypet Life, LeafClan Thrives'' History ''Bruce's Kittypet Life Nikki is first seen with two other cats -- Kitty and Stormy. She greets Bruce as a rogue, which he takes offensive. However, Bruce appeared to be in a hurry, so he leaves rudely. The cats noted him as "strange" and "smelly" and Nikki hopes her mate, Tigger, isn't worried about them. She isn't seen again throughout the rest of the chapter. On the next chapter, Nikki appears when Bruce runs into her after being chased by Tigger. Bruce claims that TIgger thought that he stole from her, which he didn't. Tigger thinks that him and Nikki should just kill him for the fun of it. After this, Nikki breaks up with him and her and her group, including Bruce, just ignore him. Nikki commented that Blinker was a "fair cat". Afterwards, Nikki gets the idea of making a Clan. Stormy leaves, saying that she doesn't want to be a part of a Clan again, which gives a hint that she must have been in a Clan before. Nikki and Kitty checks the Twolegplace for extra kittypets, while Bruce checks on an old barn for loners. Nikki is not seen after this. Nikki appears later on telling Bruce she picked up two cats. Bruce, however, showed off and told her he picked up six, but Nikki just rolls her eyes. A week later on the night of a full moon, Nikki is seen waiting for the cats to come with Bruce and Kitty. She introduces Rupert and Flora, two kittypets on which she says are "perfect hunters". After Bruce's long speech of the arrival of the new Clan, LeafClan, Bruce had given Nikki an apprentice, Weaselpaw. But Bruce thought it would be fair to teach all the warriors first before their apprentices'. Nikki is seen settling with the new cats. A few moons later, Nikki and Kitty taught all the warriors how to fight and hunt, so Bruce names them warriors. Bruce says he asked Nikki to become new leader of LeafClan, but she denies. Nikki appears when Bruce had just woke up saying, "Find a light tabby she-cat whose eyes are as deep as a riverbank. That's what Blinker said." Nikki asked him who, but he replied that he didn't know. Nikki notices Bruce bites his lower lip, and Bruce said he needed to get a drink of water. Nikki is not seen after this for two chapters. Nikki called a Clan meeting to welcome a new cat that Bruce came into the Clan with, Hazel, who is the next Clan medicine cat. She welcomes her and renames Hazel, Hazelcloud, and thanks her Clan. Nikki is not seen after this and switches from Bruce's point of view to Nikki's. Nikki is seen happily training with her apprentice, Kitty, and Kitty's apprentice, Flowerpaw. Nikki hears a "painful wail" in the distance and saw Tigerspirit's patrol come back in a hurry, claiming that Tigger and some rogues are going to kill them, and that they have Bruce. Nikki announces she will lead a battle patrol with Roseblossom, Hazelcloud, and Creekpaw. And other cats would join Kitty's patrol. Nikki's patrol first fights a bunch of rogues, Kitty and her patrol come later on. The rogues flee, but Flowerpaw mentions she couldn't find Bruce. Tigger comes and claims he has Bruce, but they must sacrifice a cat in order to have him. Nikki demands Bruce and no killing, but Eelsplash wants to die in order to save Bruce. Fennelstripe, a mother cat expecting Eelsplash's kits, forces him not to. But Eelsplash says his last goodbyes to his mate telling her that he loves her and to take care of their kits. Nikki and her Clan are horrified to see Eelsplash's dead body before Tigger. She says that he was "invisible most of the time" and she wished she spent more time with him. Bruce came at sat on Tigger's neck, which broke, and instantly killed TIgger. Bruce saves the day. Bruce claims that he was watching them the whole time, and Nikki and LeafClan gives him a "beating" for not helping. After this, Roseblossom becomes leader of the Clan chosen by Hazelcloud. She picks the deputy and LeafClan thrives for a long time. ''LeafClan Thrives Trivia *It has been confirmed by the author that Tigger and Nikki had kits before Tigger died, who will appear later on in the series. *Bruce and Crowkit (Neko) are real cats owned by the author. Nikki, Kitty, Stormy, Tigger, Blinker, and Lilykit (Molly) are real life neighborhood or friend's cats. The way the author describes them is the way they are in real life. Family Members Mate(s): Tigger Deceased, Residence Unknown Kit(s): Unnamed Kits Status Unknown Quotes Nikki: Hey, I have an idea! We should build a Clan! A Clan would protect us against my ex-mate, ''Tigger.'' -Nikki, Bruce's Kittypet Life Tigger: Nonetheless, if you want Bruce alive, give me one of your cats to kill. Nikki: Never! We will get Bruce alive and have all our warriors in one piece, if you like it or not! -Tigger and Nikki, Bruce's Kittypet Life Kitty: Good riddance, there goes our warrior. Nikki: We’ll have to find cats first. Let’s check the Twolegplace. -Kitty and Nikki, Bruce's Kittypet Life Nikki: And, I have one more thing to say. Thank you, all of you loyal warriors, for joining this Clan in need. -Nikki, Bruce's Kittypet Life